


Реванш

by Jashko



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Banter, Injury, M/M, uhh ohh whhat i got drr drunk, сhaotic writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashko/pseuds/Jashko
Summary: У Гирико плохое настроение. У Джастина неудачный день.
Relationships: Giriko/Justin Law
Kudos: 2





	Реванш

На поле боя Гирико долго не мог найти себе места. Рыскал повсюду, разьезжал как дебил-инструктор на детском катке, ныкался-мыкался и даже упустил парочку шинигамовских шавок — всё не то было.   
Хотелось первосортной крови и зализать гордость реваншем. 

Реванш нашелся валяющимся у дерева. И кровь тоже: расцвела грязно-рыжим цветком на светлом затылке.  
Получите-распишитесь, мать вашу. 

Джастин лежал оперевшись спиной об плешивую ель. Сгорбившийся, сложенный едва ли не пополам — точно использованное оружие.  
Бам! — повреждение, и его запихнули в подвал собирать пыль.   
Ненужный. Сломанный. Одинокий. Слабый.   
Гирико скривился и сплюнул в сторону.   
Потом подошел поближе, присел, потому что чё ж он как не родной.   
А руки-то вспотели все, ладошки горячие и противно-мокрые: Гирико пришлось их трижды протереть об ткань джинсов прежде чем взяться за лицо Джастина.  
  
"Вот были б при мне перчатки, такой херни бы не случилось" — подумал зло и резковато вздернул мальца за подбородок.   
  
А там сюрприз: кожа бледная как метадон (Гирико как-то пробовал, но та жизнь выдалась самой короткой и откровенно дерьмовой, так что он в итоге перелез на обычный алкоголь), щеки впалые и глаза тоже. Веки цветом на выбор: от зеленого до сине-фиолетового.   
Лицо мертвеца.   
_Чушь конечно_ — помыслил так, — _мертвец бы уже давно распался на составляющие. А на этом лицо есть, да ещё и какое живописное._  
И опустил это живописное лицо от своих глаз подальше.  
Хотя Джастин более живым не стал выглядеть даже так.   
И тогда Гирико решил: пора отсюда уматывать. Неуклюже потянул руки к чужому телу, подгреб к себе.   
Опять проклял отсутствие перчаток. 

В перчатках своих он проходил большую часть жизни и уже успел свыкнуться.   
Немного тяжеловато конечно, но всё равно черт как удобно. Емко и точно.  
Сестрица Арахна (не самой хрупкой комплекции женщина) в больших лапищах смотрелась миниатюрно и как-то по-правильному что-ли.   
Джастин же в голых руках Гирико (тощий, угловатый Джастин) смотрелся не иначе как мешок картошки. Несуразно. Ненадежно. Словно стоит упасть ему разок — и он развалится, рассыплется, потеряет и покрошит все косточки. 

Ну и бред, — разозлился сам на себя Гирико, забросил Джастина к на плечо. Пока затаскивал, они секундно соприкоснулись грудью: сердце к сердцу, дебильный холодный крест впился в кожу. Душа Джастина слабёхонько отозвалась на чужое дыхание и затем опять затихла.   
Гирико хмыкнул про себя: если б он решил снести белобрысую голову с плеч, то такая душонка сгодилась бы лишь на закуску, не больше.  
Хотя веселого в этом хмыке было мало.   
Потому что происходящее было непривычным и неправильным. _Джастин был неправильным._  
Посмевший проиграть кому-то другому до их реванша. Сраный сопляк, да как только?!  
Он бы не простил Джастину даже будь тот побежден сестрицей Арахной, решившей внезапно перейти с галлюцинаций на ближний бой.   
А тут был..!  
  
Собственно, кто тут был и как он достался до мелкого мерзавца, Гирико понятия не имел, но всё равно был зол, обижен и вообще ощущал себя девицей, прознавшей об измене кавалера.  
  
— Эй, шибусэновского утаскивают, нашего! — послышалось за спиной.   
  
Гирико ожил, в очередной раз испытал резкий скачек настроения.  
Ну чего же он, в самом деле. Не с пустыми руками же уходит.  
  
— Отпусти его быстро! Слышишь?!  
  
Гирико ухватил покрепче Джастина, завел двигатель, в полуобороте высунул с довольной клыкастой пасти язык на прощанье и рванул так, что его по инерции едва не припечатало к земле. 

В самом деле, ну чего же он. Пацан оживится, реванш устроится, а всё остальное в жизни поправимо.   
  
Хотя без перчаток и правда хреново.

**Author's Note:**

> Бредни пьяного посреди ночи.  
> Опять непонятный бэкграунд. Вы там можете себе навоображать что-то более-менее вканонное, недосказанность в окружении вроде позволяет (???)


End file.
